One by One
by NeverAgain717
Summary: A collection of one shots when Half bloods comes across magicians unknowingly. It starts with Alyssa and Hazel, then, the others and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really know about this but I just thought of making one compilation of oneshots. My first oneshot ^_^**

**And I had a question? Is Zarter and Caia the same?**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT RICK ROIRDAN. I DO NOT OWN HIS WORKS**

* * *

Oneshot #1: Hazel meets Alyssa

* * *

Hazel's POV

* * *

Before Percy Arrived at Camp Jupiter

"Nico! Where the hell are we!" I was scared that we might be in another continent.

"I'm sorry," Nico said rather drowsily. "I just wanted us to have fun," he added between a yawn. I knew it. We shouldn't have sneaked off. Well, we did get permission from Reyna. Nico promised to take me out. I mean, I'm over forty years old, and if I'm gonna fool everyone, Nico said I have to know stuff more. Why not have fun while we're at it?

And so, he shadowtravels from somewhere he refuses to tell me where. He said he was sent off by dad to some camp for ADHD kids, but told me that I couldn't know more or try to find him when he's gone, since we're not sure that dad knows that I'm sort of…well, alive.

So right, he just shadowtraveled from camp knows where to who the underworld and to who knows where _then_ to the Legion and _doesn't_ get any rest before shadowtraveling again, and now poof! He's half unconscious.

"You….look around….Hazemsh…..I'll gusht stay here mmmm…forawhile…..and shleee"

Scratch that. Poof! He's unconscious. I sigh. So much for having fun. I'll give him two hours. Then we can look around for a couple more hours then we go home.

I walk around the city. According to a museum I passed by, we're in Brooklyn. I remembered Wayne, from the fifth. He said he was from Brooklyn. I walked pass a park, but no one seemed to be going in, just passing by which was weird. Frank told me that he'd take me to a park on day, that people'd always go in for a walk or a picnic.

I went inside out of curiosity then this feeling hit me. I had a feeling I just passed enemy territory. I had shivers run down my spine. Monster's territory? I had to get out of here…no. If a mortal would accidentally…I closed my eyes and focused on the ground, underground.

Nope, there was not a monster in this park, but…why do I feel like it's been claimed already as if I was…trespassing. I started to leave when I felt something. There _was_ something underground. And very strange at that. There was a kid!

I had to find the kid and get her out!

* * *

Alyssa's POV

It's very hard following a path of a god when you've no one to teach you. At least if Horus or Isis were right for me, then I'd have Sadie and Carter to teach me something. At least I won't feel like I'm walking into a minefield blind.

Why exactly? Well, for example, let's say you're following the God Geb's path, you know, the earth and all? And had no idea just how much concentration, how much power, how much energy, you need for a spell or something.

Say for example, you really hadn't an idea, and you put too much energy for, like say for another example digging a pit. And instead of doing a small pit like with just a meter radius, you created one with a much wider range.

And guess what? You were within proximity! Oh goodie!

Not only had you had a wider radius, but also a deeper depth! It's the beeeeest experieeence in the world.

I was drained now. The pit I dug drained too much out of me. I hadn't prepared for it taking too much. I hadn't controlled it. I have to rest before I can do anything else. Ugh. Hopefull, I'd restore enough magic in time before the spell on the park faded. If mortals started coming. Ugh. Sadie would probably be okay with it but Carter would never allow me to go out and find nice ground to train outside of the mansion!

I sat down and consentrated. Oh, Holy Geb, Holy Holy Geb. Somebody's here! Gods no, no, the spell should've kept them a way for at least another hour!

* * *

Hazel's Pov

I found the pit. Surely Frank should've told me that park's had pits! I knew they had wells, but if he'd had told me there were pits, now a days, I would've dragged him here already!

I jumped down the pit and got a little thrill out of it. I didn't expect it to be so deep. Thankfull, since it was underground, my father's domain, I landed down my feet.

"Wah!"

I hear a girl's voice. I didn't want to scare her. And what I did was:

"Waaaah!" I shouted. Well….I was scared to.

So she said

"Naaah!"

Which led to me saying

"Gaaaaaah!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Hey!" I said. "I'm not the one who shouts like—"

"I'm not the only one who shouted!"

"Good point" I said and I lent her a hand.

"C'mon, get up" I ask her nicely

"I don't need help getting up from screaming people who jumps into pits. In a while, don't worry miss, I'll get us out of here, and I'll get you back. What mental did you come from?" she asks.

"I'm not crazy! Look, I came down here because I felt…er, I mean found you. I figured you were stuck so I wanted to get you out" I say

"By jumping in the cliff with me?"

"I'll get us out, but you have to promise to close your eyes close" I say

* * *

Alyssa's POV

"No way!"

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asks me.

This girl is crazy. But….if I don't get out of here, Carter would…ugh.

"Fine" I say. And I cover my eyes with my hands. This girl is weird. How can she get us out? I mean I only said fine because, there's nothing to lose right? If she gets me out, great. If she doesn't, then I'll get us out. Sure she'll see me do magic, but hey, I'll return her to the mental institution she's in and they won't believer here there.

She closes her eyes….as if in…concentration…like the way, you would when doing…magic. An idea shot me. What if she's a…? Could she teach me?

But for a long moment nothing happened. She's mental!

I was about to say it when she said "I KNEW IT. YOU WEREN'T CLOSING YOUR EYES! I'm not going to get us out of here unless you close your eyes"

I mumbled a fine. She's crazy, so why not just let her be and let her do what she wants. I close my eyes. After a while, when I thought she was content and sure I had my eyes close, I opened them a bit. We were getting higher!

I couldn't feel a thing, the moving part, but we were rising slowly, as if the ground itself was rising!

Gods of Egypt this is magic! She could…she could be…my

Suddenly I was swerved to the right out of the radius of the put and unto the surface. And the ground from the pit that went up? It got back down again.

I immediately closed my eyes and pretended I just open them

"How did you….?" I started to ask

"I've got to go. Be careful next time little girl"

"Wait! Are you…do you.." I started to ask. Would she know if she was a blood of the Pharaohs? I doubted it. So I settled for this. I can't wait to tell Sadie! Carter might be worried but Sadie'd be thrilled!

"Do you believed in gods?" I asked.

She frozed. She frozed as if Osiris suddenly took her soul away.

So she does know something.

"God? You mean Jesus?" she said. My head fell down so maybe she's not…but the earth!

Her eyes were staring at me dangerously.

"Jesus? Why do you ask?" she said. I pulled the little-girl card.

"No. Gods." At that I could somehow see panick in her eyes, so maybe she really is!

"You see," I said carefull with my words. "Whenever I go to bed, or when I get scared….someone, would read to me myths" yes! Yes! It's ringing a bell to her, or more like she's getting paler.

"What kind of myths?" she said. It wasn't a lie though, Carter does read to me.

Moment of truth. "Egyptian, you know?" I asked. And she brightened up, moment of recognition. Yes! She follows the path of-!

"Oh! I see, Egypt. And the Pharaoh, and Moses! Yeah, I know a bit. The Israelites and stuff," she says and I was disappointed but I tried not to show.

"Well, I better get back now!" she says. And pauses.

"What's your name?" she calls back

"Alyssa!"

"I'm Hazel!"

And then she dashes off to wherever.

* * *

Frank's POV

I found Hazel. She just came back from Nico. I was just about to ask about her day when she slapped me in the shoulder

"You, Zhang, where holding out on me a lot! And I thought you were my friend!"

"What?!" I asked nervously. Did I forgot to tell her something

"You never told me parks had pits!" Pits?

"Huh?!"

"You should've told me! Why didn't you tell me! If I had known, I might not have been so clueless that someone would call me crazy! I mean, I'm not crazy, am I!"

"Actually, you're starting to sound—," I tried to say

"If you'd tell me sooner, I would've wanted you to take me to a park sooner! You'd take me to the park next week, right?" What? As in a d-d-d-ate?!...Well, if she have to act like crazy and talk about pits to hang out with her, well, I'd take that any day.

"Sure, Hazel"

* * *

Alyssa's POV

"I'm telling you! She follows the path of Geb!" I tried

"But thinks that the Israelites where Egyptian mythology?" Sadie retorted

"You imagined things, Alyssa. I bet you were so tired when you tried magic to get out that you hallucinated that someone was doing it for you. I'm so glad the path of Geb is working out for you! Amazing Alyssa! You can go to the park to train any time!" Carter said ruffling my hair.

Gods, I thought at least Sadie would believe me! Oh well, at least Carter allowed me to go to the park. I might find that Hazel girl there again. If not, I'll search for her. I have to meet her. We'll meet again. And the next time, I'll show her what _I_ can do with Geb's path.

* * *

**A/N: hope it wasn't boring. i'll try to make it shorter and less boring. Next one shot: Leo meets Zia**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to change my mind and go for Frank and Felix first, but I can do that later. Deadly Nerd, this is for you!**

**Between HoO and TLO, Technically, they don't know Jason here, but since the mist altered their memories a bit, This is how Leo remembers it with Jason in it**

**DIsCLAiMEr: I dO Not oWn PjO and hOo**

* * *

Leo's POV

Four Days Ago

* * *

I was in my bunk preparing some stuff. Jason was sitting on my bunk. "You're not serious about this, are you, Leo? Please, tell me you're not serious. I mean seriously, c'mon, Jason! Tell him he's not serious" Piper says slightly confused on whether what she should be feeling about this.

Jason was trying to hide a smile when he said, "Leo, you are not serious"

"Hey, it'll be fun! I promise I'll give you souvenirs and when I'll get back _before_ they catch me and when I get back I'll do it riding an elephant on top of a clown!" I smirk fiddling with some tool.

"I'd offer for you to come . . ." I say knowing what they'll reply

"No way, bro, if you want to run away to go back and be expelled you are on your own" Jason says grinning.

"I'M GOING WITH YOU!" Piper says and I whisper to her "You could, but then, if you don't, you'll get to spend some one on one with Jason" I sang.

She turned red and mumbled something that was suspiciously like _why would I want that_

I smirk at them secretly relieved that they're not going to come.

"Okay, man, I know I won't come with you, but, I'll help you escape, good luck with the circus, bro! Enjoy! OH and don't forget to show us all your magic machine gizmos that you'll use for the circus!" Jason says and I smile at him.

This is why I don't want them along this little circus for a week prank. I wasn't really going to use tools for the magic show . . . I'm gonna be Leo the hottest man on earth and there is no way I want them to know how abnormal I am . . . .

* * *

Zia's POV

Present Day

* * *

I've been getting comfortable around the mansion and I've been busy too. We've got a lot of new comers, and some of them were fire users so I had some kids to teach.

Carter and I were supposed to watch a movie, but I had spent too much time training one of our new comers.

I wanted to speak to Carter but he wasn't at the meeting place also! He wouldn't have left if he was here already, that was un-Carter of. So it means he was late too.

I saw a running figure that was Carter and he was panting when he got to me. I laughed. "Hey," I say smiling.

He was trying to say hey back but was panting to hard which just made me laugh because it made him cute. I pecked him on the cheek which made him stop panting for a moment, blush, and take an intake of breath. Really cute. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to talk to Alyssa" Carter says. I raise an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. She was practicing in a park, and she dug a whole too deep, as in _very _deep, drained her magic so she couldn't get out. The lack of magic made her hallucinate, I think" he says scrunching his eyebrows together. "Why?" I say reaching for his hand and he intertwined our fingers.

"She hallucinated that someone jumped in a cliff she dug and got her out. She kept trying to convince us to help her find her because she thinks she follows the path of Geb too but the hallucinated person seems to think that Jesus is part of Egyptian Mythology"

I let out a laugh. "Well yeah, draining too much magic makes you hallucinate sometimes" I say which was kind of true.

"Sorry, I'm late. I guess we missed the movie" Carter tells me. "Well, we could always do something else" I tell him. "Uhm, how about we go somewhere to watch the stars?" he asks me. "Okay, where?" I ask and that's when a boy who was wearing a somewhat employer's uniform tapped Carter's shoulder and gave him a flyer.

"What's that?" I ask him. He gave me the paper and we looked at it together with him somewhat behind me and his chin resting on my shoulders to take a pick. I like this position.

I had a feeling Carter only gave me the flyer so he could rest his chin on my shoulder. I gave him a peck quickly and pushed him playfully away. "What?" he asks. "You gave me the flyer just to rest your chin on my shoulder" I say sticking out my tongue and he was somewhat surprised but was red.

"Er, right, you caught me" he says looking at the side.

The Flyer was for a carnival of some sort.

"Want to go there instead?" I ask him

"Sure" he says smiling.

* * *

Leo's POV

The Circus

PresentDay

* * *

The trips had been fun and tiring meaning it was PERFECT FOR AN ADHD KID LIKE ME. We've been all over the place. We just visited Manhattan and now we're in Brooklyn. Unfortunately this is the last stop before I go back to Jason and Piper.

I was near my stage corner and I was about to pull a prank when someone suddenly hugged me and pecked me in the cheeks.

WHATTHEASDFGHJKL?!

"Carter!" the hugger said cheerfully but when I turned around her eyes widened.

"Oh my gods!"

And I just saw that the hugger was Nefertiti's reincarnation. I bet a lot of potatos are jealous of my redness right now . . . wait potatos? I meant tomatos. Gods

"I AM SO SORRY, I thought you were my boyfriend!" she says.

Ouch. She's taken. I just smiled "I'm sorry you mistook me, hi I'm Leo" I told her. what I wanted to say but did not say was I'm sorry you had to kiss a stranger on the cheek. She kind of understood

"Really, this is uhm, embarrassing. I'm Zia" beautiful person, beautiful name. gives.

"Zia? Where are you?" I hear a voice says.

I saw were it came from. He had curly brown hair and eyes and we had the same height. The only difference was the form of his face and mine were a bit off and I was the lankier one.

"You look like me" we said at the same time. We paused at the same time. Raised an eyebrow at the same time, and Zia started laughing and we followed suit.

"Leo, this is Carter, the boyfriend I mistook you for" she says and I told Carter my name and we shook hands.

"I could totally understand that" Carter says and we were wearing the same shirt too. Carter seemed to have bought one of the Circus Shirts from a gift shop since that's what I'm wearing.

"Hahaha, well it's not every day a girl suddenly hugs you out of no where" I say. Oops. STUPID ADHD.

"You what?!" Carter says.

"I'm sorry, I thought he was you so I kind of hugged him and kissed him on the cheek" she was a little red

I mentally palm faced. Did she really have to say that? I don't want to get punched by her boyfriend!

Carter's eyes widened more.

"Oh my gods!" And then he's gonna punch me. "I'M SO SORRY! DID SHE PUNCH YOU?!" he said

What?!

Zia laughed.

"What? No, why would she?" I ask him. He looked at me surprised. "Wow, I would've thought she'd knock your lights off" Carter says. "Congratulations, you survided!" he clapped me on the back. I laughed. He's weird.

"Well, I guess you have things to do" Zia says and Carter puts an arm around her.

"Actually I had, before you interrupted, watch this" I say grinning. I waited for a teenager to walk exactly where I wanted her to walk and pressed a button.

Immediately, a lever clicked and the square she was walking on sank as some fake spiders and cockroaches shot out from the stage through some machines and he kind of freaked out, when the spiders and cockroaches were finished a bunch of confetti shot out to the kid and a deep robotical voice that said "you got pranked you got pranked"

Zia and Carter laughed their butts off. Good! I spent days during the circus tour trying to set that stage up.

"That was awesome, Leo!" Carter says and I laughed. "Thanks, and yeah, sorry about getting mistaken for you huh, here take this" I say, giving them tickets to my show. "It's in an hour so no rush, enjoy your date" I tell them

They tried to refuse but hey, it's all good and they took it and went along the way. I, on the other hand, need to be ready for a show.

* * *

Zia

* * *

I laughed as we walked around the carnival. Carter still has his arms around me. "Is me hugging Leo and you wrapping your arms around me somehow related?" I ask grinning. "Hey! You kissed him, and well, you are beautiful, so if I don't do something he might try to make a move, or er," he mumbled some things that I didn't catch. He was blushing.

I laughed. "You're jealous" I told him. "No I'm not!" And I faked pout. "Really? Well, I guess we could hang out with Leo some more" I say turning back.

And then just as quickly he hugged me from behind. He buried his face in my neck. "No, this is I'm with Zia alone time" he says and I laugh.

And we continue walking. "But seriously, he did a hell of a prank" Carter says grinning. "I bet Sadie would love to meet him" I say smirking at the thought.

"OH NO. OH NO. The last thing Sadie needs is another hot guy to fall to have a crush on and the last thing I need is for Sadie to make MORE PRANKS with" he says alarmed and I laugh.

"You think Leo's hot? Should I be worried?" I ask feigning.

"What? No! I'm straight! Jeez, Zia. Of course he's hot, didn't I tell you? He looks like me!" He says but I was sure that he didn't really intend to say that and was surprise that he did. I laughed.

"Whatever, Carter" and I laced my arm around his. "Should we see the show?" I ask getting the tickets Leo gave us. "Sure" Carter said smiling.

We sat by one of the benches and waited till the show began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, behold! The hottest man on Earth!" and the show began. It was mostly some fire tricks. A few of them were exhilarating especially thinking that the performer wasn't a magician of the House of life.

We were wide eyed at some of the tricks. He was wearing a mask and his mask caught on fire but he just said "BOY, I'M HOT!" and a lot of people laugh.

"Meh, I bet you can do all of it" Carter says smiling at me, and smiling back.

And then, there was a sudden fireball shot through the pathway between the benches. I being nearest to the path way looked to see the performer beside me.

"Are you sure, m'lady, that you can do all of that?" he asks, but not insulted, with amusement. He was smiling. He was . . . familiar.

And then I realised what was happening. "Thanks Carter" I muttered at him giving him a glare.

"If the beautiful Lady might be so kind as to join me in the stage" He says holding out a hand.

"C'mon Zia" the performer whispered and Carter and I were shocked. The performer tilted his mask a bit and saw that he was . . .

He was Leo!

Carter laugh. "Go, Zia, they'd just think it's a magic trick anyway" I say and Leo seemed to here and snorted and grabbed my hand and placed me on the stage. I was hating it of course.

Leo whispered to my ear. He told me to be still and then he started letting fire dance around me carefull not to touch fire around me. I smirk a bit and joined the fire dance creating my own fire mumbling some words.

Leo was shocked but quickly recovered and we ended the show.

I was a little bit tipsy from the magic but Carter managed to steady me.

* * *

Leo's POV

After the Show, 7pm

* * *

"ZIA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD SOME TRICKS LIKE THAT TOO!" I told her. I have to be careful now, jeez. What if she asks a question about my technique, I mean if she can do it, so she must know a trick behind it, and if I don't know the trick behind it, then she'd ask, how were you doing all of that then?

I can't really tell her that I have mystical powers, now can I?

"Haha, well, you didn't tell us you were part of the circus," Carter says.

Someone calls for me. "I'll be right there!" I yell back and turn back to the couple

"I guess I'll be going then" I tell them

"We'll see you around?" Carter asks and I'm glad I made a friend in this tour. "Uh, no. It's a circus tour, I'm going back to school after this night. I'm not from Brooklyn"

"Aw, that's too bad. Nice meeting you, Leo" Zia says.

"Oh, and Zia?" I ask "I want to show you one last bit of magic" I smile they say sure.

"But you have to show me your magic too, and I want you to hit me with the biggest fire you can get!" I tell her, and she was shock and she hesitates . . . they're hiding something.

"Uhm, I'm not sure Leo. The fire I was using was _real_"

"Please, I don't mind. I just want to show you this, something to remember me by. We're both magicians right" I say grinning. Zia kind of paled Carter whispered something to Zia and Zia nodded.

And I took off my jacket "There, there is no way I can hide any sort of trick in me without my jacket while wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt" I tell them

"Hit me, Zia" I say winking and Zia kind of threw me a fire ball the size of a gigantic bowl of punch for homecoming.

And I let it hit me and made a circular motion with my hand so that the moment it hit me, a fire of circular rings surrounded it making it look like an archery target board.

Their eyes widened.

"Well, have fun for the rest of the night guys. Oh, and by the way, maybe I wasn't doing a magic trick. Maybe everything was just magic after all" I winked at them and ran off.

Yeah, right. Magic. More like a curse. And then I realised something. Zia was wearing a simple shirt, and pants with no pockets. She couldn't have hid anything to use to create a fire ball. I paused. Maybe I should ask her. Maybe she was like me?

. . . .

Nah. No way.

But if one day, I find out why the hell am I cursed with this stupid fire, I'll go back here in Brooklyn, I'll find Zia and ask her about it.

_What I didn't know then was how soon I'd find out why I had powers. But just as fast as I had found out, I had forgotten about her . . . well, at least for a while_

* * *

Zia's POV

* * *

"He couldn't have been a . . ." I asked Carter still shell shocked at what Leo did

"Could he have some blood of the Pharaohs? " Carter asks. But even just the blood isn't enough, it would take years of practice to that kind of magic! And I don't even know him! I know every fire elementalist in the house of life!

"Maybe he was just messing with us with that archery bored. Maybe it really just was a trick"

"Maybe. . ."

And we left it like that.

_What I didn't know that we had just stumbled to a boy who belonged to a whole different dimension of gods. We had forgotten about him . . . well, at least for a while_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it came out as extremely long. gods, trust me to make it boring ugh. Well whatever. Thanks for the first reviewer btw. I appreciate ^_^**

**Next up, Jason meets Sadie**


End file.
